


Do You Feel That? My Heart Beats For You

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Confessions, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Distraught TJ, Fluff, Holding Hands, Post-Shiva, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, bench, comforting cyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Following the events of the Shiva, TJ is forced to finally confront his feelings for Cyrus, and decides that their relationship is deeper than he’d initially thought. When Cyrus finds TJ in a concerning state, will TJ decide to be open and honest with Cyrus?





	Do You Feel That? My Heart Beats For You

TJ is sat on a bench at the park, eyes staring out into the distance. His hair is flat against his forehead, clothes wrinkled, and he’s sporting his ex-signature frown. 

To say the least, TJ is a complete mess.

Following the Shiva, TJ started to come to the realization that his relationship with Cyrus was more complicated than he thought. At first...he thought Cyrus was just a friend...but it quickly dawned on him that Cyrus was different.

He liked Cyrus more than a friend, and it completely terrified him.

TJ decided that he couldn’t hide how he felt, especially since Cyrus has always been nothing but honest with him. That’s why he had sent Cyrus a text...asking him to meet TJ at the park.

TJ fidgets nervously with his hands.

“TJ?” Cyrus’ voice calls out softly, breaking him from his thoughts. TJ turns around to look at Cyrus, offering him a soft smile.

“Cy...you came.” TJ breathes out. Cyrus nods, smiling softly.

“Of course I came. You know I never miss out on an opportunity to spend time with my favorite person at our spot.” Cyrus grins, walking around the bench to take the seat next to TJ.

“So...why are we sitting on a bench instead of our swings?” Cyrus questions, turning his body to face TJ.

TJ looks up to meet Cyrus’ eyes, shrugging.

“Just wanted a change of scenery...I suppose. Also...this conversation would be much more difficult on the swings.” TJ explains. Cyrus frowns.

He takes in TJ’s disheveled appearance, immediately growing concerned. TJ has never looked anything less than completely put together. And right now, he looked anything but.

Cyrus could tell something was wrong.

“Teej...is everything okay? You seem...off.” Cyrus questions softly. TJ shakes his head slowly.

“Not really...” TJ sighs. Cyrus slides closer to TJ, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey...you can talk to me, you know. I’m here for you.” Cyrus reassures him. TJ nods, heart racing at the gesture.

“I-I know. That’s why I asked you to meet me here. I need to talk to you about something...” TJ says in a shaky voice. Cyrus frowns.

“TJ...What is it? You’re scaring me...” Cyrus whispers. TJ lets out a soft laugh, running a hand through his hair.

“I know...I’m scaring myself, too.” TJ admits. Cyrus is hit by a wave of deja vu...not too long ago saying those same words himself...before coming out to Buffy.

“What’s wrong?” Cyrus asks again, removing his hand from TJ’s shoulder.

TJ is silent, taking the time to collect his thoughts. This is the moment that terrifies him more than anything. Telling Cyrus how he feels...risking losing him forever. 

“Cyrus...I-I just need you to promise me that whatever I say won’t change anything between us.” TJ whispers. Cyrus nods his head.

“TJ...nothing you could ever say to me could change things between us.” Cyrus comforts him. 

TJ nods, “Okay...okay.” TJ whispers to himself. He takes a deep breath.

Cyrus sits silently, allowing TJ to talk on his own terms.

TJ finally breaks the silence.

“Cyrus...I’m gay.” TJ confesses, eyes remaining locked on the ground. TJ panics when Cyrus doesn’t say anything, so he forces himself to slowly look up.

He is met with a warm smile.

“TJ...I’m so proud of you...” Cyrus says, sliding over to rest a hand on top of TJ’s, “If it’s of any comfort...I’m gay, too.” Cyrus admits. 

TJ’s eyes go wide, “Really?” he questions in complete disbelief. He was not expecting that.

Cyrus nods, smiling. TJ grins at him, letting out a wet laugh.

“Cyrus...” He smiles. 

“Hi...” Cyrus says. TJ looks down at the ground, smiling slowly fading away when he realized that wasn’t even the hardest part of this conversation.

“Cyrus...that wasn’t the only thing I needed to tell you.” TJ explains. Cyrus furrows his eyebrows together.

“Oh...what else is there?” Cyrus questions, pulling his hand back from TJ’s.

“Cyrus...I,” TJ breathes out, pausing to look up at Cyrus, “I like you. I really, really like you.” He confesses. 

Cyrus’ eyes widen. He’s taken so much by surprise that he can’t manage to get his words out. TJ starts to panic at the silence.

“I...I understand if you don’t feel the same way. I mean...I wouldn’t blame you. I haven’t exactly been the best person, and I know that I probably just ruined our friendship-“ TJ rambles on, immediately silenced by Cyrus grabbing his hand, bringing it to rest over his heart.

“Cyrus...what are you doing?” TJ questions, blushing at the gesture. 

“TJ...do you feel that?” Cyrus questions, looking at TJ with soft eyes. 

TJ nods, “Your heart is racing.” he explains, noticing that his heart is doing exactly the same. Cyrus nods, smiling.

“That’s because of you. Whenever I’m around you, whenever you smile at me...my heart races. That is how I know...that I like you, too.” Cyrus explains. TJ’s eyes widen, a disbelieving smile on his face.

“You...you like me?” TJ asks. Cyrus nods, tightening his grip around TJ’s hand that is still resting on his chest. 

Cyrus’ hands drop into his lap.

“Cyrus...would you want to...maybe...go on a date with me?” TJ questions softly. Cyrus beams at TJ, nodding his head.

“There’s nothing I would want more...” Cyrus admits, reaching over to interlock his fingers with TJ’s. Cyrus slides closer to TJ, resting his head on his shoulder.

TJ smiles, resting his head on top of TJ’s.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, sitting in comfortable silence, and deciding that the bench was another place that belonged to just them.


End file.
